Growing Up Fast
by ilikeitlikethat16
Summary: Bella is off to Columbia, ready to start fresh. But will a one night stand with Edward the night before she leaves cause a dent in her plans? ll Human. Cannon Couples and maybe some lemons.


**Hello I am BACK and this time I have a story. Sorry for the delay, I was out of the country, still am but I am finally free to start r\writing. I don't really know how this works so please be patient and this sis my first story so HELPFUL criticism would be nice….here I go**

**BTW. Stephanie Meyer Owns all the characters. I just enjoy twisting them and manipulating them into a story that I wrote.**

BPOV

WTF! Why the hell is my head pounding? And where am i?

I open my eyes slowly, blinking rapidly to adjust to the sudden invasion of light. As I wake up I realize that I am in a room, on a bed. Why the hell am I on a bed? Why am I naked? FUCK! I am naked! What the hell happened last night?

_Flashback:_

"_Get your butt in the damn house Isabella Marie Swan! Don't make me carry you!"Said my "friend" Jessica _

"_No fucking way! I look like a hooker!" I said. I was wearing a t-shirt as a fucking dress. It barely covered my ass. It was "midnight blue" and short ruffled sleaves and big V in the front and back and curve hugging material was not in my definition of cute. It was hookerish. All I know is that it showed a fuckton of skin._

"_Bella you look hawt. Would I seriously let you out of the house looking like a hooker?"_

_I gave her a pointed look, both of us obviously knowing the answer._

"_Okay that was for a\halloween and you weren't the only one. And it was a JOKE! But I would never do this to you at the Cullen's Graduation Party. Its like the biggest party of the year and everyone knows that we are friend so if you look bad, I look bad. So don't worry you look amazing. You have to. And maybe you will finally lose your v-card beore you head off to Columbia while the rest of us are stuck in Forks!"_

"_JESS! I am not sleeping with someone tonight! And I promise to call and skype."_

"_Oh! I know"she says as she starts bawling "I am going to miss you so much! I remember when we met three years ago and I hated your guts, but look at us now. BELLLAAA I am going to miss you so much! He wails._

_Since I am terrible with emotion I side track her "Jess we have to go to the party! And stop crying you don't want to ruin your make up, now do you?"_

_End Flashback_

Okay, so I went to the Cullen Party. But then what—

CREAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK

What was that? Is someone in here! Fuck, I have to get out of here. I jump out of the bed when I notice a huge red spot on the bed. I slept with someone last night and went all the way. I tear up but I realize that I have to get out of here and start towards my underwear when a door opens. I hide behind the bed and start crawling towards my pile of clothes near the opened door. A guy walks out of the doorway in a towel, and being the prude that I am, I have to cover my mouth so I don't scream in horror. I can't believe I am in this kind of situation!

I start crawling again and I am almost towards my clothes when I get the feeling that I am being watched. I turn around slowly and see a pair of feet. I look at and see….EDWARD CULLEN staring down at me!

WHAT!

Edward Cullen is also a senior in my school but never looks towards anyone and only stays near his siblings. He never associates outside of them. Unfortunately I have had a huge crush on him for ages! Me and the rest of the female population. He is the last person I would expect to be a part of a one night thing….Why is he staring at me like that?

"What the fuck is your problem? Stop staring at me you creep!"

"His musical voice replies in humor, "Its hard not the stare when there is a beautiful girl in your room, on the floor naked."

"OMG! Are you trying to hit on m-wait naked?" I look down and "FUCKKKK! Turn AROUND YOU PERVE! TURN AROUND! Ahhhhh!"

He laughes but turns around.

I grab my clothes and quickly wear them.

"Are you decent?"

I rely quietly "Yeah."

He turns around, and looks at me, I look towards the ground and blush.

"I should go, like now so um Bye." I tear up realizing the enormity of this situation

Edward looks at me, "Wait! Are you okay?"

I look back and everything is bleary due to the tears rapidly filing in my eyes. And I run out the door. Never looking back.


End file.
